My Interpretation
by Svendances
Summary: One shot Fanfic, From Mika again, Title of storytitle of song. Heated conversation with a man after a certain incident.


**Just another shorty... I'm not sure it makes sense because the idea seemed strange as it came to me, especially the ending, but read and let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing**

**MY INTERPRETATION**

_You talk about life you talk about death  
and everything in between  
like its nothing  
and the words are easy_

"I can't believe you thought I'd let you do this!" He screamed from the front seat of the car as he drove me to the emergency room. "What were you thinking? You could have died!"

"Have you had a look at my life lately?" she replied cringing with the pain. "I'd be better off dead; everyone would be."

"Sure doll face, you just keep telling yourself that."

"What? It's my life; I get to make the decisions. If I say I'm going to die, I'm going to die and there's nothing you can do about it." Stephanie let out a cry of pain as Dickie went over a speed bump and jarred every bone in her body, adding to the discomfort she was already feeling. "Could you try to miss the bumps in the road Dickface? It kinda hurts."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Yours 'cause you can't drive responsibly."

"Do you want me to get you to the hospital or not?" Dickie asked running a red light as he glared at his ex wife in the rear view mirror.

"Not particularly," Steph replied through gritted teeth. "I would have rather you left me for dead."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

_You talk about me and talk about you  
and everything I do  
like it something  
that needs repeated_

"What do you mean you can't do that? I thought you hated me. I thought I was the worst thing that ever happened to you! What happened to those happy feelings?"

Dickie sighed, wondering how to tell her his secret.

"Don't sigh at me like that. What's going on? Why are you all of a sudden concerned for my well being?"

"Just shut up and listen will you?" Dickie took a deep breath and looked at her in the rear view again. "I really admire everything that you put up with in your life. The way you just get on with life despite what everyone tells you and despite your lack of experience. Everyone says you're one of the best bounty hunters they've ever seen. You're like a legend in this town."

Stephanie was confused. Was this the same Dickie Orr she had found on the dining room table with Joyce Barnhardt before the ink had dried on their marriage certificate? IT seemed impossible that they could be one and the same. Dickface Orr had never complemented her. "What's your angle?"

"Why can I never just tell you something nice?" Why is it always that I want something?"

_I don't need an alibi or for you to realise  
the things we left unsaid  
are only taking space up in our head_

"You've never given me a compliment, not even when we were dating. Why now? Why here? Why never before? There were plenty of opportunities!" Stephanie was getting angry, and as a result she had forgotten about the pain in her wrists and thighs. "Actually, ignore all those questions. Why have you been following me?"

"I haven't been following you."

"Yes you have, I've seen you, every time I look in my rear view mirror you're there. What's the deal?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" Dickie said in an attempt to change the topic.

"There you go again. Listen, it's been five years and honestly, I don't think I could have made a better decision. I want you out of my life completely and as soon as I get the chance I'm filing a restraining order."

_make it my fault win the game  
point the finger place the blame  
it does me up and down  
it doesn't matter now  
_

"This is exactly why I never complimented you! It's never as simpe as saying, 'Why thankyou.' I always have to be up to something, I'm always in the wrong. There's nothing I can do to make you see that I'm an alright guy!"

"Of course there isn't! You had an affair not two weeks after we returned from our honeymoon!"

"Why are you bringing that up now? We had our divorce, its over, I get it; I just want to be friends."

_coz I don't care if I ever talk to you again  
this is not about emotion  
I don't need a reason not to care what you say  
or what happened in the end  
this is my interpretation  
and it don't make sense_

"Friends? _Friends?_ FRIENDS! What kind of joke is that? There's no way we could ever be friends!" Stephanie slapped her thigh with laughter and pain shot through her arm and leg. The deep gashes at both sites gave off an extra pool of blood as Stephanie once again cried out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Dickie with a smirk. "It may hurt."

"Didn't I tell you to shut your trap?"

"No, but I can see that there's no love lost in this situation."

_the first to wish to count to ten  
I hold my breath and wonder when it'll happen  
does it really matter  
if half of what you said is true  
and half of what I didn't do  
could be different would it make it better  
if we forget the things we know  
would we have somewhere to go  
the only way is down I can see that now  
_

"Nor have I lost any hatred. What I _am_ losing is patience and blood. And if you persist in driving this slow I may just achieve what I was attempting in the first place."

"And what was that?" Dickie asked, trying to keep her arguing and gloating, he knew that if she stopped, the adrenaline rush she was on would wear off and she would succumb to the effects of the loss of blood she was suffering.

"Kill myself. I'm sick of this world. I'm sick of this confusion. I'm sick of all the men in my life telling me how I should be. I'm sick of being rescued!"

"You don't want to die Doll Face. You've got too much to live for."

Stephanie laughed feebly, bringing slight alarm to her driver. "Were you just listening? Did you not hear everything I said?"

"You left out anything about Ranger that you're sick of. He doesn't tell you how you should be, he's up front about practically everything."

"What about my last point? He's always rescuing me isn't he?"

"No, he's coming to your aid. There's a difference. He offers help."

"Since when are you an expert on my life? How do you know all this? I told you you've been following me!"

"Doll Face, just chill for a second. Let me tell you something." Stephanie glared at him, but kept her mouth shut all the same, so Dickie continued. "Ranger is my uncle."

Stephanie burst out laughing again. "You really thought I would believe that?"

"It's true." he seemed to be rather hurt. "My mother was his half sister."

Still scoffing Stephanie replied. "That can't possibly be true. You're practically albino!"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept things for what they are?"

"Hello! Do you need me to get you a mirror? YOU'RE WHITE AS BREAD!!!"

"So's Michael Jackson and he used to be black. Try to understand. I had to go to the measures I did just so I could go somewhere in life. I've seen how hard it is for people of colour. I wanted a better chance."

"It could be my lack of blood talking, but I don't believe a single word you're saying!"

"Fine be that way"

_coz I don't care if I ever talk to you again  
this is not about emotion  
I don't need a reason  
not to care what you say  
or what happened in the end  
this is my interpretation  
and it don't make sense_

"Did you hit your head or something Dickie? OR do you really believe this shit you're babbling. I don't care if you're related to him or not, I'm still not going to take you back into my life in any way shape or form!"

"Just die then. You hear me? Just die!"

**So, what do you think? Strange right?**


End file.
